The one I love
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: [ONE SHOT!] Post AC: se sentant trompé, Reno part se réfugier chez Tifa et Cloud... de son côté, Rude le cherche désespérément, alors que de sombre souvenirs reviennent à la surface...


**Auteur :** Alia  
**Type** : PG-13 (c'est si rare !), Yaoi, fluffy un peu sur les bords mais pas trop, torture mentale.  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée si, bien sûr, et.. voilà quoi. Si vous décidez de cotiser pour racheter Reno, je suis partante….  
**Remerciements **: Hironobu Sakagushi pour avoir créé les FF ?  
**Titre** : The One I love

* * *

Le visage de Tifa apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et elle fixa le jeune homme, une expression entre l'étonnement et l'agacement accrochée aux traits.  
Puis elle surprit le regard du jeune homme et se radoucit.  
- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, Reno ? demanda-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.  
Le rouquin lui jeta un regard perdu…  
- Je… je peux rester dormir ici ?  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse.  
- Si ça pose un problème, je peux payer, je veux juste…  
Une main se posa sur ses lèvres et il se tut –miracle.  
- C'est bon, je vais prévenir Cloud. Nous avons une chambre libre au troisième étage. Installe toi, et calme toi, ok ?  
Le turk hocha frénétiquement la tête, et se retourna vers l'escalier.

Rude laissa échapper un soupir.  
Bien sûr, son imbécile de coéquipier ne répondait pas, il aurait dû s'y attendre.  
Il revoyait encore la scène… Rufus avait sauté, suivi de Kadaj… Le filet avait été tendu in extremis, Elena et Tseng se tenant prêts à intervenir…  
Au début, Reno n'avait pensé qu'à aller secourir le patron, puis après…  
Après, il y avait eut le choc.  
Sur les blessures de Rufus, inexistantes (le président gardait cependant une certaine difficulté à marcher). Sur la mort fictive d'Elena, et Tseng.  
Au début, il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de les fixer en clignant des yeux. Puis il avait regardé Rude…  
_- Tu… tu savais… ?  
_Et il avait hoché la tête, simplement parce que c'était la vérité. Reno avait alors prononcé une phrase incompréhensible, et avait tourné les talons, partant en courrant.  
Il avait crié son nom, mais le président de la ShinRa l'avait ramené à l'ordre, l'empêchant de partir à la poursuite du roux.  
Elena avait baissé la tête, l'air désolé sur le visage, et Tseng… Tseng semblait plutôt lancer un sourd reproche à Rufus, qui avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre.

Reno s'assis sur son lit, retirant ses chaussures pour pouvoir se recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'il essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit.  
Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça, mais la nuit était tombée lorsque Cloud entra dans la chambre, le faisant sursauter.  
- Tifa m'a prévenue que tu voulais rester ici. Déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.  
Reno haussa les épaules.  
- Si c'est possible, oui…  
Le blond vint s'asseoir sur le lit, sans le toucher…  
Il resta un instant à le regarder, sans rien dire, mettant le Turk légèrement mal à l'aise.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
Encore un haussement d'épaules.  
Cloud sut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais il décida cependant de rester simplement à côté du jeune homme. Celui ci ne ressemblait pas au Turk qu'il avait connu, mais juste à quelqu'un de perdu, désorienté.  
Il finit cependant par se lever, et regarda simplement le jeune homme aux yeux pâles pour lui préciser que c'était l'heure de manger.

_Il se réveilla en hurlant et resta un instant entre rêve et réalité.  
__Puis la réalité prit le dessus, et il comprit qu'il était dans son lit, seul. Qu'Elena et Tseng étaient morts à cause de lui ! Parce qu'il avait obéi aux ordres, et qu'il était parti, les laissant derrière. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pris d'une crise de sanglots. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant filtrer un rai de lumière. Il y eut un poids sur son matelas, et deux bras le relevèrent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se blottir dans le giron offert.  
__Il s'agrippa à la chemise blanche impeccable de Rude, enfouissant son visage contre le tissu jusqu'à sentir les deux bras de son partenaire se refermer sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il entendait des mots rassurants, murmurés par la voix grave du chauve. Les mains de son coéquipier se perdirent dans les cheveux détachés du roux, qui continuait à sangloter inlassablement.  
__Il ne sut combien de temps Rude était resté là, dans cette chambre, à essayer de lui faire croire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas le choix… Au bout d'un moment, il se rappelait juste avoir sombré dans une inconscience salvatrice, sans rêves.  
__Cela avait duré peut-être deux soirs, et après… Rude avait décrété qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Cela permettait à l'aîné de faire des nuits plus complètes, et au cadet de mieux dormir…_

Reno poussa un lourd soupir et termina sa cigarette. Peut-être arriverait-il enfin à se tuer avec ce truc. Cependant, il n'y croyait pas. Il avait survécu à beaucoup de choses…  
Cependant, il ferma la fenêtre, refusant de prendre froid. Puis il se glissa sous les couvertures. Cela allait être sa première nuit sans Rude. (ça allait être rude pour lui !)  
Il regarda son PHS, et sourit faiblement quant au nombre d'appels en absence.  
- On va devoir s'absenter tous les deux… Pourrais-tu garder les enfants ?  
Reno eut un air légèrement étonné, puis hocha la tête.  
- D'habitude, les plus âgés vont à l'école, quant aux plus jeunes, on leur fait faire des activités d'éveil mais… Leur école est en cours de reconstruction, alors veille simplement à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas trop gravement. Sourit Tifa, disparaissant à la suite de Cloud.  
Celui ci eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers les 8 enfants qu'il avait à garder.  
- Mission acceptée. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, s'armant de courage.

Ils étaient tous là. Aucun ne pouvait se faire mal. La situation était maîtrisée.  
Puis Denzel s'approcha de lui, souriant.  
- Tu travaille pour la ShinRa ?  
A ce nom, les autres enfants frémirent et relevèrent d'un mouvement uniforme leur têtes vers lui.  
L'image de ces charmants bambins aux prises avec la géostigma lui revint en mémoire et il déglutit, se contentant de hocher la tête.  
- Alors tu es un méchant ? demanda une gamine aux cheveux châtains, dardant ses yeux verts sur lui.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit en devoir d'expliquer ce qu'était la ShinRa, pourquoi elle avait été créée…  
Peut-être pour se justifier, mais aussi pour que ces enfants n'aient pas seulement une vision des évènements. Faire passer la ShinRa pour les méchants, c'était facile, mais comprendre pourquoi elle avait agit, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire c'était autre chose…

Rude poussa un lourd soupir, quittant Klam. Reno n'y était pas.  
Un doute monta soudain en lui et il s'éloigna rapidement de la ville, se dirigeant vers une maison isolée.  
D'après ce que Tseng lui avait raconté de Reno, il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver le jeune turk là, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son coéquipier…  
Le jeune homme vint se blottir contre lui, et il se sentit étrangement bien de tenir cet être soudainement fragile dans les bras.

_Il comprit rapidement la raison de la détresse du roux, et sentit un poids sur son estomac.  
__Au début, cela avait été facile. Lui-même ne savait pas…  
__Mais à présent, il savait que Reno pouvait se pardonner. Les deux derniers membres de leur équipe étaient en vie. Cependant, le patron avait été formel. Reno ne devait pas être au courant. Et on ne discutait pas un ordre.  
__Il commença alors à mentir au jeune homme, essayant –et réussissant- de le calmer, le laissant se fouiner contre lui avec un plaisir coupable…_

Rude secoua la tête, et frappa.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme entre deux âges (mais on ne dira pas lesquels) vint lui ouvrir, le regardant d'un air mauvais.  
- Que voulez-vous ? aboya-t-il.  
- C'est au sujet de votre fils.  
Une lueur malsaine s'alluma dans les yeux du plus âgé et il dévoila une rangée de dents manquantes.  
- Ce sale bâtard n'est pas revenu. Bien sûr, si c'était le cas…  
Il éclata d'un rire gras, et Rude se détourna de l'homme. Aucune chance que Reno soit venu se réfugier chez lui.

Il détourna le regard de la bouteille d'alcool lorsque Tifa entra dans la salle déserte du 7's Angel. Elle eut un léger soupir en voyant son air hébété et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, retirant la bouteille qu'il avait entre les mains pour se servir un verre. Reno eut l'air légèrement rassuré.  
- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu la moitié de son verre, lentement, tandis que Reno perpétrait le même méfait sur la pauvre bouteille.  
Il haussa simplement les épaules et elle se mit à attendre. Elle était patiente.  
- Tseng et Elena sont vivants. Lâcha-t-il enfin, attrapant une deuxième bouteille.  
- Ca devrait être une bonne nouvelle non ?  
Il eut un rire désabusé en acquiesçant et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr, il aurait dû en être réjoui. En fait, le problème n'était pas là. Rude lui avait menti, malgré tout le poids de la culpabilité de Reno, malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait consolé, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis près de 5ans … et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix lorsque la jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avec un sourire doux.  
- Les enfants t'aiment bien, tu sais ? Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

Reno releva vers lui un regard surpris. Il mit un instant à analyser la situation, puis termina de refermer la serviette sur ses hanches, offrant toujours son dos à la vue du blond.  
- Souvenir de mon paternel.  
Il répondait ainsi à la question muette que se posait Cloud, quand aux cicatrices pâles qui parcourraient son dos, en partie cachées par ses mèches collées par l'eau.  
_Il n'est pas heureux_ pensa Cloud, détaillant toujours le jeune homme qui avait entrepris de se sécher les cheveux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait avec eux et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.  
Il se jura aussi de tout faire pour que Reno soit un peu mieux dans sa peau. Après tout, lui-même avait été au plus mal pendant plusieurs années. A présent, il avait Tifa, ses amis, les orphelins… Mais Reno semblait ne rien avoir. Ou alors, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait, ce qui était peut être pire…  
Il attendit que le jeune homme aie fini de s'habiller, détaillant lentement chaque parcelle de son corps à son insu.  
- Rude… murmura-t-il, faisant sursauter le roux.  
Il avait vu juste. L'expression furtive qui était passée dans les yeux du jeune homme était sans équivoque. Il se rappelait encore de l'époque où le simple fait de prononcer un nom faisait briller ses propres yeux ainsi. A présent… Ses yeux semblaient toujours briller d'une lueur étrange, une lueur de Mako, léger souvenir de ce qu'il était. Un « clone » raté…  
C'était décidé. Laissant le jeune homme interdit à la sortie de la salle de bain, il se mit à la recherche de Tifa.

La jeune femme eut un simple sourire, doux, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Cloud.  
- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, mais je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas précipiter les choses…  
Le blond eut une légère moue, et Tifa rit, tout simplement.  
Il eut un léger soupir, non pas las mais simplement heureux d'être avec elle, et s'approcha imperceptiblement, tandis que la brune se penchait au dessus du comptoir pour l'embrasser doucement.  
Reno s'arrêta, regardant les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser. Il eut un léger sourire, puis continua sa route vers la salle où les enfants restaient quand ils n'avaient pas cours. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.  
Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine, et il ferma un instant les yeux, refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit qui aie trait aux Turks.  
Au final, il aurait dû simplement être heureux.  
Heureux de voir Qu'Elena et Tseng étaient vivants.  
Heureux aussi de savoir que son patron avait simplement une « légère faiblesse aux jambes », comme il le disait si bien.  
Pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait fuir Rude, fuir cet homme qui l'avait rendu ridicule, qui l'avait laissé pleurer sur son épaule alors qu'il aurait simplement pu le calmer en quelques mots…  
Il en voulait aussi à Rufus. C'était lui qui avait donné les ordres.

_Un éclat attira son attention, et il se pencha. Un haussement de sourcil fut la seule preuve de son étonnement. Là, à travers le soupirail qui donnait dans une sorte de cave, il y avait bien un jeune homme, et c'étaient les reflets d'une lame qui avaient attirés son attention.  
Le jeune garçon –car à bien regarder il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15ans, releva le visage vers lui, un éclair de panique dans les yeux.  
Apparemment, il avait été battu, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait en déduire en regardant les marques qui ornaient son visage. Il s'accroupit dans une position plus confortable, et fit signe à l'adolescent de venir. Celui ci hésita et finalement se releva, claudiquant vers lui.  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?demanda l'adolescent, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre une caisse, malgré ses blessures.  
Tseng le regarda d'un peu plus près.  
- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
- Trois jours je crois… Mon paternel n'est pas venu me sortir de là…  
- Il est parti ? continua Tseng, fronçant les sourcils lorsque le roux secoua négativement la tête.  
A peine une demi heure plus tard, le roux était sous sa protection._

Tseng se leva, soupirant avec conviction. Il s'inquiétait pour son ancien protégé, même si Reno avait grandi, était devenu plus fort : d'après ce que lui avait raconté Rude (pour autant que celui ci ait énormément parlé), celui ci était assez perturbé…  
Bien. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dès ce soir, le portrait de Reno serait sur tous les murs, dans toutes les villes.

Rude poussa un lourd soupir et s'assis sur son lit. Il se doutait bien que Reno était en bonne santé, mais il s'inquiétait pour l'état psychologique de son ami…  
Il aurait voulu lui parler, s'excuser… Si jamais celui ci se retrouvait dans une mauvaise situation, que se passerait-il ? Il était trop prétentieux pour appeler Rude à l'aide s'il le pouvait…

_- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que ça ne se faisait plus !  
Tseng haussa un sourcil, presque étonné du nombre de mots qu'avait dit son élève en une seule phrase.  
- Même si j'apprécie Reno, nous devons savoir si c'est un homme digne de confiance. Et je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange. Toi aussi tu as passé un test similaire.  
- Mais c'était il y a 5ans ! et j'avais 2ans de plus !_  
_Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit, et il partit en claquant la porte.  
__Tseng poussa un lourd soupir. Rude avait raison, c'était une »épreuve » complètement absurde, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la changer. Mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'il connaissait Rude, et il était rassuré de ne pas avoir à lui donner l'ordre direct, de le laisser simplement aller sauver son futur coéquipier. Par ce que d'après le « lien » qu'il avait au sein du groupe de rebelles, ceux ci n'étaient pas tendre avec Reno.  
__  
Il arriva à peine 16h plus tard dans l'entrepôt désaffecté. Le temps de trouver où est ce que le nouveau avait été envoyé en « mission », et d'y arriver. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette pratique existait encore. Envoyer la nouvelle recrue, après un entraînement minimal, droit dans un piège. Juste pour savoir si elle résistait bien à la torture. C'était arrivé quelques rares fois que la recrue massacre tous ses opposants, auquel cas le test était jugé réussi. Mais là… Reno était quelque part dans ce bâtiment, seul, en train de ne pas relâcher des informations sensées êtres capitales pour la ShinRa.  
__Après avoir éliminé quelques gardes, Rude se glissa dans une série de couloirs en tout point identiques. Il semblait que celui qui avait créé ce bâtiment aie voulu faire une structure étrange, et en chaque point du lieu dit il aurait juré être au croisement d'avant : la répétition du même schéma, quel qu'en soit l'échelle.  
__Puis finalement il l'avait trouvé, seul, attaché à une poutre basse par les poignets, nu, le regard dans le vague…  
__Il s'en était approché, mais Reno n'avait pas réagi, trop occupé apparemment à essayer de défaire ses cordes avec un morceau de plastique qui avait atterri entre ses doigts. Sortant son couteau, Rude lui facilita la tâche, récupérant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui ci s'appuyait contre lui, reprenant doucement son souffle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, peut être même Reno ne l'avait il jamais vu. Pourtant le jeune homme était contre lui, fermant les yeux comme s'il subissait alors un contrecoup terrible.  
__Puis enfin il se détacha du chauve et eut un léger soupir en voyant les lambeaux de sa tenue de mission. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné, et il retira son pull, le faisant enfiler au rouquin encore choqué.  
__Le vêtement était trop grand, et lui tombait jusqu'à mi cuisse – c'était surtout une question de carrure- laissant une de ses épaules nues… mais c'étais déjà mieux que rien, et Rude fut rassuré de voir le jeune homme se resserrer dans le vêtement, fermant les yeux. Le pull laissait voir une de ses épaules pâles, lui donnant l'air plus fragile que jamais…  
__- merci... murmura-t-il doucement.  
__Le jeune homme au crane lisse esquissa un léger sourire, et chargea un revolver qu'il tendit à Reno.  
__- Je ne sais pas bien m'en servir… Avoua le jeune homme, récupérant cependant l'arme. Ma spécialité, c'est l'electrorod…_

- Tifa…  
Celle ci leva la tête et sourit au nouvel arrivant, l'engageant à parler d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Je… ça fait presque une semaine que je suis ici… Je voulais savoir… Je pourrais pas bosser un peu au bar ? Juste histoire de vous aider, hein, rien de plus ! précisa-t-il.  
La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant et hocha la tête.  
- Ok. Je vais t'apprendre à faire des cocktails alors…  
- Tu sais finalement, ce n'est peut être pas la peine de prévenir Rude…. Murmura Tifa, caressant doucement les cheveux fins de Cloud.  
Celui ci tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, qui avait définitivement abandonné ses vêtements de Turks (il avait passé les premiers jours à porter des chemises blanches) pour un jean large et confortable, un peu déchiré par endroits, et un large pull sombre, beaucoup trop grand pour lui -Ce qui était logique, Baret aurait presque pu rentrer dedans-, et discutait tranquillement avec un client.  
- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il fuie ses problèmes… Ca ne résout jamais rien…

Un homme entra dans le bar, et Reno lui sourit… Mais le nouveau venu se figea, et repartit.  
Inquiète, car c'était un client régulier, Tifa sortit à sa poursuite.  
- Je ne pensais pas que vous hébergiez des criminels. Laissa-t-il tomber.  
- Oh, c'est vrai, Reno fait partie des Turks, mais ça n'en fait pas un…  
Elle s'interrompit, regardant l'affiche que lui montrait le client, et pâlit.  
- S'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas, je vous assure qu'il y a une erreur. Termina-t-elle hâtivement, avant de repartir vers le bar.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Soit il restait enfermé là, soit il partait… là encore, deux possibilités. Soit il continuait à fuir, soit il retournait à la ShinRa.  
Il devait en discuter avec Cloud et Tifa.  
Sa décision ne concernait pas seulement lui, mais en restant ici, il exposait les enfants…  
Une impulsion le retint, et il se plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte du bureau de Cloud.

- Non, je suis vraiment désolé, il n'est plus là. Il est partit dès que les affiches ont été vues.  
Ca, c'était la voix de Cloud. Aux respirations, il reconnaissait aisément les deux autres personnes.  
Il y avait une respiration calme, régulière mais facilement audible, et une autre, très faible, dont les expirations étaient plus courtes que les inspirations, simplement par économie de bruit… Il y avait donc dans cette pièce Cloud, Tifa et Rude. Son cœur manqua un battement.  
Un froissement de tissus lui fit comprendre que Rude avait prit sa tête dans ses mains gantées, avec un soupir qui fendait l'âme.  
- J'avoue que j'espérais qu'il serait là… Il… Je m'inquiète pour lui… Malgré tout ce qu'on peut croire, il est émotionnellement instable en ce moment, il est fragile… Je ne suis même pas avec lui, pour en prendre soin… Je sais qu'il m'en veut, mais…  
Reno rougit. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.  
Il voulait partir. Quitter Midgar, quitter ce lieu, s'éloigner le plus possible de Rude. Son cœur lui faisait mal… Il commença à tituber dans le couloir, faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais le sol se brouillait sous ses pas, il avait du mal à respirer…  
Soudainement, ce fut le néant.

- Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas imaginer ne pas le revoir…  
Tifa se sentit gênée de cette confidence, de la part d'un homme qui ne parlait presque jamais, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'imaginer avec des sentiments humains… Mais il avait enlevé ses lunettes, derrières lesquelles brillaient des yeux pairs, presque humides d'émotion…. (désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)  
Puis un bruit sourd retentit, venant du couloir, et elle se précipita, les deux hommes à sa suite.  
Reno était évanoui, dans le couloir…  
Rude se précipita, récupérant le jeune homme dans ses bras…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était encore dans sa chambre, chez Tifa et Cloud.  
Rude s'était endormi à son chevet : la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel…  
Que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir.  
Aussi se releva-t-il, jurant contre les mesures de sécurité qui avaient fait mettre des barrières d'énergie empêchant aux enfants de tomber malencontreusement aux fenêtres… Il sortit donc par la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

- Alors tu pars ?  
Reno se retourna vers Cloud, sursautant, et celui ci remarqua que Reno avait le regard d'un animal traqué, terrorisé.  
Il devait d'abord le calmer, sinon celui ci allait faire une bêtise…  
- Calme toi, Reno. Je crois juste que ce n'est plus le moment de fuir… Tu devrais plutôt lui parler, lui expliquer… Même si je crois qu'il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça…  
- NON ! hurla Reno, d'une voix trop aiguë pour lui. Si… Si je lui parle, je vais…. Je ne saurai pas m'expliquer, il ne comprendra rien ! j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne toujours pour le rigolo de service, qui n'est pas capable d'être sérieux, de savoir quand il faut parler ou pas, et de quoi ! j'en avais rien à faire que les autres me voient comme ça, mais Rude… sa voix mourut, et il se retourna, voulant ouvrir la porte…  
- C'est moi qui ai les clefs. Précisa Cloud.  
Un gémissement franchis les lèvres du rouquin, et il essaya cependant à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, faisant saigner ses mains sur l'épais pan de bois, qui aurait préféré recevoir de la cire plutôt que du sang.  
Cloud ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'arrêter, le regardant simplement s'acharner une porte en bois, alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de retirer les loquets supérieurs et inférieurs de la porte coulissante et de la faire glisser transversalement pour pouvoir sortir.  
Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il était enfermé. Il voulait sortir, il voulait respirer une grande gorgée d'air pur, mais la porte ne cédait pas, et il avait laissé son arme dans la chambre….

Une main se posa sur la sienne, lui faisant arrêter son mouvement rageur.  
Reno se retourna, se plaquant contre le pan de bois lorsqu'il reconnu Rude. Celui ci le regarda avec sérieux, mais pas un sérieux qu'il réservait pour les missions, pas ce sérieux qui venait simplement de sa formation.  
Seule la respiration saccadée de Reno troublait le silence de la scène, et Rude l'attira doucement contre lui, sentant le cœur du jeune homme s'emballer à son contact.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Reno… murmura-t-il, percevant la crispation du roux.  
Il jeta un regard désespéré à Cloud, mais celui ci se contenta de le fixer, haussant subrepticement les épaules.

Rude n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Il ne s'était jamais réellement attaché à qui que ce soit, avant d'entrer chez les Turks. Plus jeune, il avait perdu ses parents 1 ; plus jeune, perdu toute dignité humaine en devenant le jouet de la ShinRa… Mais lorsqu'il avait connu Reno, c'était devenu différent. Reno était trop ouvert sur le monde pour laisser qui que ce soit indifférent. Puis il avait appris à mieux connaître le jeune homme, il avait appris à lire à travers ses gestes, ses sourires…  
Il savait pourquoi il buvait à s'en rendre malade, pourquoi est ce qu'il restait toujours le plus négligé possible….  
- Reno… murmura-t-il à nouveau, relevant le visage du jeune homme d'un geste souple. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour s'expliquer, expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait dû mentir au roux, quitte à le consoler pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis…  
Il revoyait encore les yeux brouillés de larmes du jeune homme lorsque Kadaj, après les avoir battus, avait jeté à terre les cartes de Tseng et Elena.  
Il se contenta de retirer ses lunettes, et d'embrasser le front humide du jeune homme.  
- Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je suis désolé… Reno… S'il te plait, calme toi, et remontons… On sera mieux pour en parler… Continua-t-il, doucement, espérant pouvoir retarder l'échéance.

- Tu t'es retourné un ongle… commenta-t-il, finissant de bander les mains de Reno. Celui ci le regardait faire d'un air absent, assis sur le lit.  
Rude retint un soupir.  
-… Pourquoi ? laissa finalement tomber Reno, le regardant dans ses yeux…  
Le jeune homme aux yeux pairs sentit son cœur se pincer devant l'océan de tristesse qu'était devenu le regard de Reno. Le roux espérait une réponse, et en craignait une autre, sachant pertinemment que c'était la réponse qu'il craignait qui allait lui être donnée.  
- Rufus… Ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de te transmettre cette information… Il regretta tout de suite les termes employés, car le visage de rouquin se durcit. Je n'avais pas le droit, il préférait garder l'effet de surprise, et par conséquent que le moins de personnes sachent qu'Elena et Tseng étaient en vie… j'étais là quand on les a retrouvés, c'est pour ça que j'étais au courant… Je t'assure, j'aurais préféré pouvoir te le dire…. Je ne supportais pas de te voir pleurer chaque soir dans mes bras…  
Il lui avait relevé le visage, et planté son regard asycolorique dans les yeux azuréens du jeune homme. Reno entrouvrit les lèvres, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa…  
- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je comprends… Je… je voudrais juste que tu reviennes… Ca me mine de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés, de ne pas savoir si tu vas bien… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou sans toi… Alors par pitié, ne me laisse pas… J'ai besoin de toi….  
Il fut surprit de sentir une larme tomber sur ses doigts, et doucement il les écarta pour pouvoir embrasser la joue humide, attendant la réaction de Reno… Celui ci tressaillit le regarda avec étonnement avant de rougir légèrement…  
- Rude… murmura-t-il, l'air perdu. Perdu, mais plus triste.  
Le susnommé s'octroya un léger sourire, et passa une main dans les cheveux de Reno.  
- Dormons, d'accord ?  
Reno hocha la tête, venant se blottir contre Rude comme si c'était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage.  
- Rude… murmura-t-il à nouveau le plus jeune. D'un point de vue professionnel… je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir mais… J'aurais en fait aimé être… considéré comme plus qu'un collègue…  
Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, et Rude devina à l'augmentation de sa température que soit il pleurait à nouveau, soit il rougissait fortement. Il se releva sur un coude, surplombant le roux…  
- Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda simplement le plus âgé.  
-… Non…  
- Tant mieux… Je ne l'aurais pas supporté…  
Puis il se pencha légèrement, les lèvres contre son oreille…  
- Et toi, comment me considères-tu ?  
Reno rougit encore, commençant à bafouiller… Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rude, et celui ci sut que son coéquipier ne lui en voulait vraiment plus…  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il encore, avec une pointe d'assurance.  
Le geste fut alors rapide, net : Rude se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Reno assis sur son ventre. Le roux se pencha , jusqu'à blottir son visage dans le cou de son aîné.  
- Embrasse moi… souffla-t-il, retenant sa respiration d'anticipation.  
Le cœur de Rude manqua un battement, et il releva Reno, tendant le bras pour allumer la lampe de chevet.  
- Je…. Je suis désolé ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! s'énerva Reno, voulant s'écarter du jeune homme …  
Mais celui ci le retint, se redressant… Reno ferma les yeux.  
2  
Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois, timides… Puis Rude décida de prendre les commandes, saisissant doucement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, passant la pointe de sa langue dessus… Il sentait sous ses mains les frissons de Reno, précisa sa recherche, sentant l'étonnement du roux lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, cherchant sa langue pour commencer à la caresser, doucement… Enivrant. Cela correspondait bien à Reno… Il laissa vagabonder ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme, alors que celui ci commençait à répondre timidement à son baiser, glissant ses mais dans la chemise du chauve…  
Lorsque Rude s'écarta, Reno resta encore quelques instants les yeux fermés, avant de les rouvrir doucement, clignant plusieurs fois des cils comme pour s'habituer à la réalité.  
- Reno… Je t'aime… murmura-t-il, rougissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
La réponse lui fut soufflée au creux de l'oreille, et il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du roux.

Tifa retint un léger cri de douleur, et porta son doigt à sa bouche (aaah enfin du sang !). Elle s'était coupée…  
Reno descendit alors, suivit de Rude.  
- C'est maintenant qu'on se réveille ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner.  
Puis elle remarqua que les deux hommes avaient leurs mains liées, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Vous restez manger ?

- Les enfants vont te regretter. Soupira Cloud. C'était sa manière à lui de dire que Reno lui manquerait.  
- Surtout, s'il te fait de la peine, n'hésite pas à revenir ! sourit Tifa… Puis elle se fit plus sérieuse. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, ok ?  
Mais Rude l'enlaça avant qu'il aie pu répondre, et fixa le couple de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me porte garant de son bonheur.  
Reno rougit, et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Tifa les regarda partir, avant de se tourner vers Cloud.  
- Je croyais que tu détestais les Turks ? demanda-t-elle, le sondant de son regard acajou.  
Il lui répondit d'abord par un sourire.  
- Mais pas ceux là. Acheva-t-il avec un air énigmatique.

FIN

**Notes :  
**1 Venez lire « vie d'assassins » quand je l'aurai publiée ! Toute l'histoire de nos Turks préférés !

2 Tout ce qui suit a été recopié dans le kamasutra. Dans l'ordre, vous avez :

**Le baiser inaugural**  
Les 2 bouches se collent l'une contre l'autre sans bouger.  
**Le baiser frotté**  
La jeune fille lèche la lèvre inférieure de son amant en lui tenant les mains. Elle a les yeux fermés.  
**Le baiser mouillé**  
L'un des 2 amants caresse avec sa langue les lèvres, les dents, la langue de son/sa partenaire.

Désolée, mais je déteste décrire les baisers : c'est plein de bave ! J'ai failli chercher une bonne fic avec un baiser bien décrit, mais ça me gêne de plagier ! donc… ; Bien sûr, si quelqu'un veut bien m'écrire une jolie scène de baiser, avec juste ce qu'il faut, rien que pour moi, je veux bien ensuite l'utiliser dans mes fics !  
Sinon les puristes m'en voudront peut être un peu, mais j'ai décidé de changer un peu la fin du film : en effet, on voit nos Turks adorés tous réunis autour de notre non moins adoré patron de la ShinRa corp (Rufus… c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon rat (il est super mignon d'ailleurs))… Sinon, pour la fin j'ai hésité : soit je faisais souffrir Reno pendant de longs chapitres, soit… soit il se réconciliaient vite fait et on en parlait plus… Alors désolée !  
Aussi, Cloud est casé et heureux avec Tifa : je persiste et signe ! Pour moi, Tifa a passé des années (9 ?) à attendre que Cloud se décide, et à présent qu'il a enfin oublié le bonbon rose, je trouve ça chouette qu'il se mette enfin avec elle ! En plus, je ne vois pas trop avec qui le caser, vu que Sephi-san est mort… et Kadaj aussi !  
Bon, sinon vous savez tous où est ce petit bouton magique qui permet de laisser des reviews… Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas !

Ah et voilà en bonus, écrit par Tiayel une fin alternative situant juste après que Reno ait été vu sous la douche (baaaaaaave je veux un dessin !)

**Cadeau bonnux offert par Tia à garder précieusement, je pense que la fin de noé sera pire que cela là **

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et devant le gâteau au chocolat fumant sur la table (ce n'est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas un appel du pied, mais du ventre !) Il envoya l'idée de chercher Tifa aux orties (c'est l'idée dont je parle !) et se rua sur le gâteau, oubliant sont camé qui végétait son bonheur mako-fumeux vautré dans le gazon de la BGU ……….. merde nan c'est pas le bon jeu…dans le gazon de la NERV ? nan merde ! de la ShinRa ?

Bon on s'en tape c t dans l'herbe !

Tifa quand a elle était tombée dans la salle des archives sur des cassettes intitulées « star académierde » et avait décidé de voir ce que c t : on la retrouva plus conne qu'avant (si c dieu possible –comment ça c'est un perso sympa ? mais mais c'est une fic yaoi ! et c une FILLE !) Quelque 12 heures plus tard

Rude quand a lui avait était admis en cure de dé-intoxication a la suite d'une hospitalisation subite : sniffer de la mako devenait vraiment problématique surtout quand on est dyslexique : un rail de moka pur lui avait était fatal et heureusement que le docteur Carter passait par la pour le prendre en charge !

THE (HAPPY) END


End file.
